Better Be Heaven
by SkyRogue
Summary: Remy screwed up. Bad.


**Disclaimer: X-Men aren't mine. Neither are Stars. And neither is the little Shakespere quote I threw in there on a whim, cookies to anyone who finds it!!**

**Song: Better Be Heaven – Stars**

**Summary: Remy screwed up.**

**So, I finally decided to post something. Yay me!! Thank Rogue14, she suggested it.**

_This is the seventh time  
and I've got seven reasons  
And almost every time  
It ends up in you leaving _

_  
Just give it one more chance  
It's all about the trust  
Don't close your eyes at night  
Until our mouths have kissed_

_I'll count the steps to happiness  
I've missed  
They go _

One's the touch  
Two's the feeling  
Three's the answer  
Four the meaning  
Five and six are the Devil's kicks  
So seven better be heaven

* * *

Remy downed his fourth drink of the night, letting the acid sear down his throat and relishing in the pain. He deserved it.

For the millionth time he turned to look at her, there, standing, smiling that oh-so-perfected fake smile of hers.

Next to _him. _

He took another drink.

_I saw turn to him _

_As the last guests were leaving_

He brought his attention back to her. _Mon Dieu _was she beautiful… Standing there in her dress, laughing insincerely and chatting with the stragglers. And then she had to ruin the effect by directing her gaze back at _him. _That stupid little piece of crap.

He had to resist the urge to hurl.

And then you caught my eye  
Bowed your head in grieving

And then, she glanced in his direction. His heart leapt out of his chest when her eyes met his. But it was for not, because those emerald orbs just brought everything back up like bile. They dredged up every last feeling of regret, of sorrow, of hate and anger he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to go back and fix all those things… All those horrible things… He wanted to go up to her and kiss her right then, tell her he was sorry. That he never _ever _meant to hurt her. That he loved her.

And then, she broke the spell, and bowed her head, as if in grieving. For what, he didn't know. Wait, that was a lie. He knew _exactly _why. But… Did she really hate him that much to not even be able to look at him anymore? He hadn't missed that look of pain that flashed across her face the instant before she turned away from him… and with her gaze she took his hope of _ever _winning her back. The pain stabbed his heart like never before, a knife laced with gun-powder that somehow found a fire deep in his heart and exploded. He had to resist the urge to clap a hand to his chest.

He motioned the bartender to slide him another drink and then swallowed it immediately, barely feeling it anymore.

Once again, he lost the battle with his eyes and they were drawn to her, and she was acting like their little interaction had never happened. Hanging off that _boy's _stupid arm like some trophy… _Dieu_, he hated that kid.

And then, suddenly the kid _left. _Up and detangled himself from her with as little words as possible and rushed off to God-knows-where.

And suddenly she was alone.

Alone.

This was his chance, he could make everything right… he just had to go up to her and tell her…

Tell her what? _Merde, _he had no idea of what to say… No, it would be better to show her… to…

And before he knew what he was doing, he was half-way across the room to where she was standing. She hadn't noticed him yet, she was facing the other direction.

Five feet.

What was he doing again?

Two feet.

Uh…

Inches away now.

Contact.

_One's the touch_

And his lips were on hers. How they got there, he didn't have a clue.

_Two's the feeling_

_Mon Dieu_, her lips were so warm… so soft… like nothing he had ever imagined or felt before. And… she was kissing back. She was kissing back! Maybe there was hope for him after all… The warm feeling rose through his whole body and his heart leapt into the air…

The bliss was over too soon, though, as suddenly he felt as if someone was pitching him over. He was falling, yet his feet were still planted firmly on the ground. He was anchored by his lips on hers, his palm on her cheek, his feet on the ground, but the rest of him wasn't there. His anchors were on fire, and he wasn't there. There was nothing anymore. Nothing but burning lips and hands and feet.

And then his lips somehow reeled back his brain, like on a fishing line, with it struggling the whole way, and he realized what was happening.

_Three's the answer_

She was absorbing him. She would know the answer to all those questions she had asked. She would know… She would know why…

_Four, the meaning_

If she knew why… That meant… She would forgive him, right? She would see everything and know… It meant he could get his life back. His sleep, his sanity. It meant he could live again. It meant things could go back to how they were. It meant… Everything that ever mattered…

_Five and six, are the Devil's kicks_

_Mon Dieu_, it was starting to hurt. Who knew she could have a kiss that packed this kind of punch, huh?

It was like he had no lips anymore. Nor hand, nor foot, nor any other part belonging to a man. He was just… there. But he could feel the phantom pains, aching so horrible he wished someone would just amputate his body already. Shoot him up with whiskey and just cut it all off. Maybe then the pain would go away… It was like he was dunked into a tub of water and then struck by lightning… multiple times. Like he had just jumped off a skyscraper and landed face-first on the concrete. Like he had just ripped his heart out with his own teeth…

Someone just kill him now, so he can ditch this hell and skip to Heaven…

_So seven better be heaven_

This better have fricken worked…

"Oh God! Remy! Remy, I'm so sorry! I'm so… I'm so…"

Somewhere in his mind he smiled. Her voice… How long had it been since he heard that voice? Right now it may be soaked with tears and broken by sobs, but it was _her _voice. Her beautiful voice…

And it lulled him to darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first EVER fanfiction story!! How you like, eh? Well, I had this idea for a while, so I'm glad I FINALLY got it out.

The song is great, and I was first introduced to the band when I read The Very Thing by Roguelane (awesome, go check it out) a Ryro movieverse fic to the song The Very Thing by Stars also (LOVE THAT SONG!!! GO BUY IT, NOW!!!)

So of course, I couldn't copy Roguelane, so I chose a different song I thought went well with Romy.

I can't wait to see how people react to this story!! And sorry it's kind of vague, but I wanted it to be. Give it an edge of mystery. Oooo.

So, to clear it up, Remy screwed up (feel free to use your imagination…), Rogue hates him and got a new man, Remy is jealous seeing them at some party (again, imagination), and kisses her so she'll absorb him and see everything that happened from his point of view and forgive him. Which we all assume she does, but DOES SHE?!?!?! OOHHH!!!! And Remy didn't die, though it kind of sounds like it.

Ha ha

But _**please review**_, I really would like your feedback.


End file.
